The One with the Eyes
by MsMako
Summary: Mako and Bolin have been on the streets for 4 months. They're homeless, broke, and winter is approaching. When an unexpected "friend" comes to help, will they accept?


A/N: I've had this for so long now, and I finally edited it! I don't love the title _ Enjoy the fluff!

Just a few months and it was already so hard. Mako sat next to his 6 year old brother. They had been on the streets for 4 short months, and they were broke and winter was slowly approaching. They needed as many yuans as they could get for anything that could keep them warm during the harsh winter nights.  
Bolin taught his new found friend, Pabu, as he called him, some tricks and left a jar beside him. Most people walked by and ignored them, some nicer ones dropped a few yuans. Everytime one of these people came by, Bolin yelled "Thank you, kind sir!" in his high, squeaky voice. Mako sat there staring at the jar and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bolin, we need money for the winter. I'm sorry, bro, this isn't going to be enough."

Bolin pouted out his lip.

"Maybe I can run more numbers for the Triple Threats…"

"No, Mako, I don't like when you leave for there. Those Triple Threats are some nasty dudes."

"Bolin, how else are we supposed to get money? I can't work at Narook's anymore because you ran in and spilled all the soup they were cooking!"

His brother didn't try to fight back. He knew it was his fault his brother got fired. Mako sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I'm just frustrated that we don't have enough money for the things we need."

Bolin nodded. He understood his brother had to work extremely hard to feed them. Mako turned his head and watched the people walk by. He saw a man with a briefcase, a woman with her children, and then he saw a girl skip by. None seemed to even notice the brothers sitting on the ground, begging for money.

But what Mako didn't know was that girl did notice him. She looked back with a sad face and then tugged on her mother's skirt. She whispered something into her ear that was barely audible to anyone. Her mother smiled and handed her something and the girl smiled and ran back. Unexpectedly, she threw 40 yuans into the jar and smiled at the boys widely.

Mako and Bolin stared at the jar. That could buy them new coats and a hot meal. Mako looked up to thank the girl and was met with big blue eyes. He couldn't make out the words, mesmerized by the color. He looked at her more closely and noticed her mocha skin and an outfit obviously from the Water Tribe.

'She's pretty' he thought to himself.

Mako blushed at the thought and looked down, hoping no one noticed. He peeked back up and sees the girl staring at Bolin. In a flash, she took off her coat and handed it to Mako. He shook his head; she was already too nice to them. He tried to hand it back up, but she refused.

"I can get a new one. You need it more than me."

She grinned again and before he could thank her, she ran back to her mother. Mako blinked a few times, obviously he was imagining things. He rubbed his eyes and then noticed the jar and the coat still by his feet.

'This is real.'

He looked back over at the girl. She was smiling at him again and waved like they were best friends. She entered a crowd with her parents, and when the crowd clears, she was gone.

Mako thought about the girl almost every night out on the streets. He tried to remember everything about her. Her chocolate brown hair, the way she smiled. Actually, now that he thought about it, the smile seemed, somehow familiar. But that couldn't be possible, he never saw that girl again. Then he realized it. The blue eyes, they shone with determination. The smile, he loved seeing it every time she laughed. Mako looks down at the sleeping Avatar next to him and tucks her bangs safely behind her ears. She was the one with the pretty eyes that made him blush, who got them dinner for two nights, who was his first crush. She was the one.

He smiles to himself and whispers through the darkness, "You know I love you, right?"

A half asleep Korra responds, "Mhmm."

"Thank you, Korra."


End file.
